ECC Unit 4 Computational Unit The computational unit will be located at Mount Sinai. The goals of the Computational Unit (CU) are to provide the computational resources for the computational activities of the Center. These include hardware (see below for current configuration), software (see list of available computational packages), development and maintenance of databases as well as construction of cellular models and their export in XML and SBML to other computers. The unit will support the computational needs of the four research projects as well as the projects related to various training programs described in the EOC. This unit will maintain a Web site (Bulletin Board) to post SBC news, maintain the mailing lists and interface with the STKE site for the public access to the SigPath as well as the educational material. The Unit will have a full time Systems Administrator as well as a programmer to help with the routine programming needs. General Description: The CU will utilize the developing computational facilities that are being built for the SBC. This has been done through an equipment grant from NYSTAR, a New York state agency through an Advanced Research Center grant for which Ravi lyengar was the PI. The major computational resource is a cluster of computers for the use of SBC investigators. It provides the infrastructure for high throughput computing, communications, bioinformatics, databases, and is integrated fully with the institutional resources such as e-mail systems and high-capacity fast connections through lnternet-2. All of the institutions in the SBC are connected through lnternet-2 for educational institutions.